headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man Vol 4 5
"Extremis (Part 5)" is the fifth issue of volume four of the Iron Man ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It was released with a March, 2005 cover date and a retail price of $3.50 per copy (US). The issue was written by Warren Ellis with painted illustrations by Adi Granov. This issue is the fifth chapter of the "Extremis" storyline, which comprises issues #1-6 of this volume. Synopsis A cocoon of scabs grows around Tony Stark's body while the Extremis protocol slowly rewrites his DNA. During this period of convalescence, Tony begins having flashbacks of when he first became Iron Man. He had been inspecting the field tests of his new cluster bomb mines in Afghanistan, when one malfunctioned sending a piece of shrapnel into his chest. Afghani terrorists captured him and locked him inside of a camp with another prisoner, Doctor Ho Yinsen. Stark and Yinsen managed to cobble together a chest plate, which would act as a magnetic field, preventing the shrapnel from moving any closer to his heart. Along with the chest plate, Tony created supplementary armaments and completed construction on what would be the first of many Iron Man armors. Iron Man rocketed his way out of the enemy camp blasting dozens of terrorists with his repulsor rays. Tony Awakens on the FuturePharm lab table and emerges from the cocoon. The Extremis process has taken effect and Tony is now a cyborg. The Iron Man armor's undersheath is now super-compressed and stored in the hollows of his bones. Upon mental command, he can summon the sheath to grow around him from inside his body. With this, he can low jack himself into an electronic system including cell phones, computer systems and event remote satellites. On top of this, the Extremis process has completely retooled his genetic code, regrowing organs, healing old wounds and making him stronger than he has ever been in his entire life. Donning the remaining pieces of the Iron Man armor, Tony is now ready to take on Mallen. Appearances * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Maya Hansen * Ho Yinsen * Mallen * None * Humans * Cyborgs * Afghanistan * Texas :* Austin :* FuturePharm :* Houston * Extremis enhancile * Iron Man armor MK I * Iron Man armor model 30 * None Notes & Trivia * With this issue, Aubrey Sitterson takes over the editing duties from Nicole Wiley. * First appearance of the Extremis Armor. * Once again, elements of Iron Man's updated origin are provided in this issue. As established in issue #1, Tony Stark first became Iron Man in the deserts of Afghanistan as opposed to the jungles of Vietnam. Earliest chronological appearance of the modernized Iron Man. * Ho Yinsen appeared last in the first retcon origin provided in flashback in ''Iron Man'', Volume 1 #274. Reprinted in * Invincible Iron Man: The Complete Collection * Iron Man: Extremis * Iron Man: Extremis motion comic Recommended Reading See also Category:Iron Man Vol 4 Category:2006/Comic issues Category:March, 2006/Comic issues Category:Iron Man: Extremis/Issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries